dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Smuggler's Run
} |name = Smuggler's Run |image = Shadycharacter.jpg |px = 270px |start = Shady Character (City of Amaranthine) |end = Smuggler Leader (Smuggler's Cove) |location = City of Amaranthine Crown and Lion Smuggler's Cove |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Smuggler's Run is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Acquisition Upon entering the City of Amaranthine for the first time you encounter a Shady Character. Follow him, then speak with him to hear his offer. Walkthrough The Shady Character tells you that there has been some trouble with trading in the city, and that you will be entitled to a cut of the profits if you help out. First, he wants a small favor. The local bartender has a secret passage that the smugglers want to use, and they need you coerce him. You can agree to his offer, decline, which will make him disappear, or attack him. The Crown and Lion If you agreed to the quest, head over to the Crown and Lion and talk to the bartender. He says that the smugglers were paying for the passage, but had stopped paying, and that's why he closed it. The Warden-Commander may use persuasion (Expert Coercion is required) or intimidation (this always fails) or pay him 1 to open the hidden passageway. Afterwards, head back to the Shady Character. After speaking with him and agreeing to the new quest, enter the house with the Smugglers' Key‎ and go through the trapdoor. to the bartender; lie, claiming that you paid the bartender 5 ; lie, claiming that you paid 3 (this one requires Expert Coercion); or simply tell him that it doesn't matter. Whichever the case, the Shady Character will still reward you with 10 and present you with the next task.}} Smuggler's Cove Inside Smuggler's Cove you encounter a group of thieves, one of which is lieutenant-level. After defeating them, loot the area for Dispel Trap Plans in a and two : Locksmith's Tools for Nathaniel are in a , and a Toy Chariot for Sigrun is in a . A group of smugglers enter the area. Speak to the Smuggler Leader. He thanks you for your assistance in dealing with the unwanted guests, and asks for one more favor. The city guard has been causing problems, and the Smuggler Leader wants you to take care of the Lieutenant. (See bugs for an unlimited gold / XP bug exploit.) He says that the Lieutenant should be in the Guard House, and that a city guard should have a key. If you agree to perform the task with Justice in the party, he disapproves . Nathaniel also disapproves . When you are ready to proceed, exit the cove. City of Amaranthine Find your way to each of the doors leading to the battlements (they will have quest markers) until you obtain a Guard House key from one of the sergeants. When the quest updates, go to the northern side of the city and use the key to unlock the door leading to the Guard House. Guard House Upon entering the Guard House you are confronted by the Lieutenant. After killing him along with several of his men, loot his body to find a cell key. Go around to the back of the Guard House to find Jacen, an elf locked up in a cage. If you open the cell door and choose to release him during the ensuing dialogue, he will gladly head to Vigil's Keep to fight for you. Collect the loot in the two before heading back to Smuggler's Cove and speaking with the Smuggler Leader to complete the quest. Result The smugglers' power over the City of Amaranthine is bolstered a great deal. On the other hand, the city guards will henceforth call you a murderer and treat you rudely. It is also mentioned in the epilogue that if the Warden-Commander helped the smugglers and then saved the city, the smugglers' business thrives and they begin to slowly buy off all of the city guards. Eventually they have so much influence and power that they control the entire market district, driving the Merchant's Guild to disband after losing so much business to the smugglers. Rewards First reward: 10 Second reward: 15 Third reward: and 20 Notes If you accept the Shady Character's quest, but do the alternate quest (Law and Order) instead, asking the bartender to open the passage afterwards results in the guards treating you as though you had killed the lieutenant. Bugs * When speaking to the Smuggler Leader after defeating the thieves, if you refuse to kill the lieutenant, you can speak to him again for an additional 15 and 500 XP. This can be repeated indefinitely. * If you refuse to kill the thieves inside the Smuggler's Cove, the Shady Character will disappear but the quest will remain active. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening side quests Category:Amaranthine side quests